When the Lightening Stops
by Emjay
Summary: In the aftermath, Lirael and Nicholas discover what they are looking for. A closer look at the end of Abhorsen ^_^


A/N: Yes, so I ABSOLUTELY LOVED Sabriel/Lirael/Abhorsen. I only just recently aqquired Abhorsen and read it in two days…..*grins* I think that more could have been said about Lirael and Nicholas…..since the Disreputable Dog seems to be hinting at the fact that she's sending Nick back to be with Lirael. That's how I interpreted it anyway. So, to honor the fact that those two were obviously meant for eachother, I have devised this small ficlet. For now, it will stay this way, unless I decide to turn it into a sequel to Abhorsen. Anyway, enjoy this! ^___^ And please REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I would seriously like to huggle Mogget….^___^

When the Lightning Stops

Sam watched Lirael where she lay frozen on the ashen ground, curled up tight to protect herself from more than just the cold, holding the small soapstone statuette and cradling her arm. His eyes fell on the smoldering stump where her hand had once been, and felt a shiver strike up his spine. She had sacrificed too much, for one so young. He could not help but feel utterly useless, seeing her like this, remembering the way she had taken charge and pushed aside the worries and doubts he knew had plagued her since they had all realized she was the Abhorsen-in-Waiting, something that he himself would have had much difficulty in doing. Now that Orannis had been bound, it seemed as if Lirael had lost every scrap of strength she had once held, and turned back to being the Second Assistant Librarian who knew very little of the outside world, and knew even less what it was like to loose everything that mattered, everything she cared for. Sam understood her hurt at not having the Sight, but he knew that being without what made a Clayr a Clayr could never compare to the agony of seeing a dear friend go, and being able to do nothing to stop it.

His thoughts turned to Nick at that, and he felt his chest constrict in remembrance of the way his best friend's eyes had clouded with death, and his already white skin had gone horribly cold. That wound was still to fresh. Unconsciously, Sam felt tears begin to gather in his eyes, and a single drop dribble down his cheek. Even though Orannis was gone, it seemed as if he were still billowing in the sky. They had all lost something precious that day, all at his evil hands. It would be a very long time before they would ever forget it.

Behind him, Touchstone was holding Sabriel close to him, their faces equally white. Sanar and Ryelle were hovering close to Lirael, watching her with worry. Sanar crouched down to touch her face lightly, and Lirael flinched, a faint sob bursting from her parched and burned throat. Ellimere approached Sameth and lay one hand on his shoulder, but he ignored it.

"Is she alright?" he asked Sanar quietly.

The Clayr sighed, standing up again beside her twin. Her flawless brow was creased.

"The physical wounds will heal." She said. "But she is hurt more than that. She is far too young to have shouldered this burden. But in time perhaps….her soul might heal."

Sabriel moved away from Touchstone's arms, striding towards where Lirael lay. She bent down and pulled the trembling girl into her arms, brushing away the tears on her pale cheeks and smudging dirt from her hand. Lirael welcomed the strong hold, stiffling more sobs that threatened to escape and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. Sanar and Ryelle moved in on the other side to help and she leaned heavily on their shoulders, her eyes still closed, mouth pinched. 

Together, they set off in neat formation back up the hill where the diamond of protection had kept them safe, and where Nick's body lay dead. Sam couldn't make himself look at it, so he stared at his shuffling feet, trying to keep himself from seeing his friend's face in those last moments. 

In the distance, there was the faint buzzing of many people talking at once, and Sam immagined Major Greene was trying to speak with the Souterlings who had somehow sheilded themselves from the waves of destruction Orannis had unleashed. He was happy that they had survived, though he guessed that it would take some long planning on Touchstone and Sabriel's part to negotiate the land he had promised them. He had made a blood pact with the matriarch, and he wouldn't forget it, even in the aftermath of what could have possibly been the end of the world.

Suddenly, he heard a cry of surprise from Ellimere, and as he turned to see what she was making all the fuss about, she took hold of his shirt and pointed in the direction of the hill.

"Oh! Look Sameth!"

Sam glanced up and felt his heart skip a beat. 

There he was, alive and kicking, waving at them and supporting himself against a nearby tree.

"Nick!" he yelled, then rushed forward, breaking away from the weary group and dashing the last stretch, takling Nick with a fierce hug. The incredibly thin, and still shivering boy nearly toppled under impact, but managed keep upright, doing his best to return the embrace.

"Didn't think I'd go down that easily, did you?" he rasped, his breath still reeking of Free Magic.

Sam felt his stomach turn at the familiar tang of corrossive metal, but didn't let go. He wouldn't let go, now that his best friend was alive again. He wouldn't let go even if the world did end. 

"Where's Lirael?" Nick asked quietly. "Is she alright? Did she beat this Orannis chap then?"

Sam couldn't help but smile a little at his friend's ever constant nonchalant nature. It was the silliest thing he had ever heard, calling the Destroyer a 'chap'.

"Yes, she's alright." He replied, though he knew that was far from the truth. "She-she lost her hand though. And, the Dog is gone…."

"Oh." Nick pulled away, his eyes filled with concern. "That was her friend, wasn't it? The one with wings?" He paused. "She talked to me, in Death, and sent me back. She also gave me this…."

Hesitantly, Nick raised one hand and lightly brushed his forehead against the new Charter mark, feeling the buzz of power within it. Sam stared at the mark, his mouth open a little. How would Nick react to this? Would he simply dismiss it as he dismissed everything else about the Old Kingdom? Or had his encounter with Orannis changed his mind?

"Do you believe in all this?" he said, slowly. "Do you----?"

"I want to see Lirael." Nick said firmly, even though his voice still trembled and shook with exertion. "Where is she?"

Sam, a little surprised that Nick was so insistent, turned just in time to see the others stagger up the hill, their faces alight with identical shock. Lirael looked as if she were about to start sobbing again, her remaining hand still clenched tightly around the little dog statuette. There was something else in her dark eyes, something Sam couldn't quite place, but he let it go.

The others converged on Nick, questions spilling from their mouths. He answered as best he could, often stopping and pausing as if he thought what he was saying was nothing but nonsense. But he had eyes for no one but Lirael, who in turn continued to stare at him, and when the questions finally stopped, he moved forward unsteadily and touched her arm, the one which was now lacking a hand.

"Your dog." He said. "She spoke to me in Death. She was the one who sent me back."

Lirael nodded numbly, and Sam could see new tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Nick added. "I'm sorry that she had to go. I don't know why she sent me back….it seems perfectly simple that she should have been the one to go instead of me…..but…."

"No." Lirael whispered. "She had to go. It was the price. The price of binding Orannis." At this she shuddered for a moment, and it seemed to ripple around the group. "It was her time."

Nick sighed.

"Yes, I suppose." He said. "But I don't quite understand why she was so insistent….and why she gave me this odd thing."

Once again he gestured to the Charter mark on his forehead.

"Seems like a waste of magic, if you know what I mean, on someone like me."

There was an awkward silence, hanging heavy on everyone's shoulders. No one seemed to know what to do now; now that Orannis had been binded, and the world saved once again. Their small, weary group were simply ready to collapse and rest after all their trials, even though it was obvious there was still much to be done. 

After a while, they walked back to where Major Greene and the Southerlings were standing in the barren field, and together they started on their way back to the Wall. Rescue troops would be slow in coming. The trucks would have difficulty working after the explosion of so much Free Magic, so they settled with walking. Nick stayed close to Lirael's side the whole way, as if he thought it his duty now to help her, and protect her. Sam felt somewhat hurt that his friend had so quickly abandoned him, but he supposed there were things the Disreputable Dog had told him that were to be kept between them, possibly things about Lirael. For then, he would let it lie. He could talk with Nick later.

Nearly halfway back to the wall, scouts rumbled in with trucks, men spilling out from under the canopies with guns ready in their hands. Liutenant Tindall jumped off with them, his face pale and worried. Once he caught sight of them, and Major Greene with the Southerlings, he let out a cry of relief.

"What happened?" he gasped, saluting to Major Greene before turning to Sam and Lirael.

"Orannis was released." Lirael explained, glancing to Nick for the briefest of moments. "But he is bound again. He will be taken back to the Old Kingdom and placed once more under seal and spell."

Tindall smiled, missing the despairing note in Lirael's voice, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Well," he sighed, "that was an experience I would gladly not repeat!"

Behind him the Scouts were muttered exitedly amongst themselves, smiling to each other with obvious relief. Tindall ushered the group to the trucks, ordering the Scouts to follow behind, since there wasn't enough room for all of them. Sam, Lirael, Nick and Ellimere clambored into one, while Sabriel, Touchstone, Sanar and Ryelle went to the other. Sam didn't miss the way Nick turned around and helped Lirael climb in, even though he had barely the strength, or how his hand lingered a little longer than nescisarry once she was settled in the back. Lirael didn't seem to mind though, which Sam thought a little strange. He knew she wasn't one to accept physical touch readily. She had been alone most of her life, and wasn't used to family and friends caring about her, beyond the Dog, who was now gone forever. 

"The Hemispheres." Nick said suddenly once they were on their way. "We just….left them."

"Major Greene will be taking care of it." Ellimere replied. "The Southerlings offered to help bring them to the wall, which surprises me somewhat…..But yes, they will be buried again in the Old Kingdom, binded with the seven seals. I suppose Mogget will be overlooking it all, since Mother let him go. I think he promised."

This eased Nick's worries, although Sam could see a haunted look in his friend's eyes that he knew would always be there now. The scent of Free Magic occasionally still wafted off him as well, which worried Sam a little, but he knew that if the Dog had let him come back, he wasn't enslaved by Orannis any longer, despite the Free Magic which lingered. 

The long ride back to the Perimeter allowed Sam some time to rest, and when the trucks finally came to a jerking halt, he opened his eyes to a strange sight. Sitting across from him, Lirael was leaning against Nick, her head resting in the crook of his neck and Nick was staring off into space, oblivious to the woman asleep on his shoulder. Just as he looked at him, Sam shut his eyes again quickly, pretending to still be asleep as well. There was some shuffling outside the canvas canopy, and he could hear the Scouts unlocking the back hatch.

"Lirael." Came Nick's quiet whisper, and Sam could see through slitted eyes that his friend was whispering in her ear, one hand stroking her shoulder almost tenderly. "Lirael, wake up. We're at the Perimeter."

The whole thing reminded Sam too much of the way Touchstone was with Sabriel, and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what is was that Nick felt for Lirael.

With a great yawn, Sam pretended to wake up, disturbing Ellimere where she had fallen asleep beside him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lirael stirred, her hand still instinctively rushing to where the bandolier lay across her chest. 

"It's alright Lirael." Nick soothed, touching her arm again. "It's over, remember?"

Sam felt his heart constrict as she let out a choked sob, more tears streaming down her face. He wondered briefly if she would ever be alright again, even with Nick alive and well. 

"I'm sorry…." She said, hiccuping a little. "I'm sorry…I just…."

No one said anything in return.

The back hatch opened, and the Scouts let them all out, studiously ignoring Lirael's red eyes and blotchy cheeks. Sabriel, Touchstone, Sanar and Ryelle were already out and waiting. Sam noticed the look the two Clayr shared, and then Ryelle whispered something to Sabriel, who in turn said something to Touchstone. The guards led all of them to some pitched tents where they would be examined by medics before allowed to cross the wall again. 

Sabriel approached Sam and Ellimere, grasping his forearm lightly, and touching her shoulder.

"Let them be for now." She told them, ushering them away from where Lirael and Nick were ducking unter the tend flap and entering to be looked after. 

"But---" Sam protested, until he saw the look in his mother's eye.

He shut his mouth and followed, even though he wanted nothing more to sit with his friend and talk. Just talk, and forget everything that had happened, and that Nick wasn't who he'd once been. 

Lirael allowed herself to be seated on a low cot, reluctantly removing her bells and settling them on the ground, taking care not to let them sound. Nick sat on the cot across from her, speaking to the doctor who was looking him over with great concern.

"I'm really alright." He told the man. "I'll be up and about in no time…."

Lirael didn't believe it for a second. Despite the new Charter mark glowing softly on his forehead, he looked as if he had just been dug out of the ground years after death. He was thinner then she ever remembered seeing him, even when they had sat together in the boat of reeds from the Clayr's vision, and his arms and chest were blossoming with livid purple and yellow bruises. His shirt was nothing more than a few bits of ragged cloth, and his pants had deteriorated immensely. Lirael would have mistaken him for one of the Dead if she'd seen him at a distance. There was no possible way that he was alright, after the trials he had suffered as Orannis' puppet.

"Now really." Nick said a little more firmly. "If a chap says he's alright, then he's alright. I think you should be looking after Lirael. She's worse off than I am."

The doctor was reluctant, but turned and approached Lirael, motioning her to raise her mangled arm so he could have a better look at it. From behind the doctor, Nick grinned at her a little, giving a weak wave. 

"I did my best." He said softly, so soft she barely heard him. "I remembered to fight it. I did what you told me to Lirael."

The doctor left the tent for a moment after examining her arm, off to find a few things he didn't have. Nick moved across to sit beside Lirael, looking down at his feet.

"What did she say to you?" Lirael asked, biting back the stab of pain in memory of her Dog. "What did she ask you to do?"

Nick's eyes became somewhat distant, and he would not look at her.

"She told me about…about Orannis, about what you did, and what you lost." He glanced at her arm, his eyes fixed on the spot where her hand should be. "She told me she'd baptized me, and given me a Charter mark to balance the Free Magic left behind. She said that the path I walk will not be the one I have long thought to see ahead, but I can hardly fathom what that could mean….."

He paused, taking a small breath.

"She didn't exactly say it, but I think she wanted me to look after you, that you would need time, time to get better."

"You…you don't have to." Lirael murmured. "You don't have to look after me. You should go back to Ancelstierre….."

"No." Nick said, and Lirael was surprised by the strength in his voice. "I don't want to leave you."

She turned to look at him then, and he was finally looking back at her. Lirael could see the pain in his eyes, one that would forever be his burden, and couldn't help but feel the urge to embrace him, and make it better. His mouth was open slightly, as if he wanted to say something more, but couldn't, for one reason or another.

"Nicholas John Andrew Sayre." She said. "What do you want with me?"

Without warning, Nicholas embraced her, burying his cold face in her fall of dark hair. Lirael was too shocked to say anything, and for a time was lost in the feeling of his body so close to hers. She'd never touched a man like this before. And the fact that it was Nick, didn't help matters any more.

"I don't know what I want with you." He whispered, his mouth close to her ear. "But, I think I love you Lirael."

It was as if someone had thrown ice cold water at her face.

Lirael gasped in surprise, dropping the soapstone statue she'd been clutching hard since the End. It clattered on the hard ground, echoing in her ears like a message, as if the Dog was trying to tell her something.

"What?" she asked, her voice wobbling, throat constricting.

"I love you Lirael." He repeated. "And I know that's kind of sudden and all but it's the clearest thought I've had since that day in the sunken road….and I can't help but believe it."

Lirael nestled her head closer to his neck, inhaling his scent, a strange mix of Free Magic and Charter Magic. Her heart fluttered, and she closed her eyes, raising her remaining hand and slipping it through Nick's still soft blonde hair. This man loved her? No one had ever loved her, except her Dog. She could hardly believe what Nick was saying, let alone say something in return.

The doctor suddenly re-entered the tent, his arms bearing bandages and disinfectant. Nick moved away from her as if he had been burned, quickly retreating to his own cot. Lirael instantly felt naked, bare and vulnerable. She stared across at him, watching as he continued to struggle with the doctor, even though the man had good intentions.

Eventually, he eased, and the doctor poured some liquid down Nick's throat and bandaged the cut at his wrist where Orannis' shard had struggled loose. When he was finished, the doctor moved again to Lirael, applying disinfectant to her stump and wrapping linnen bandages around it firmly. Lirael's thoughts were flying though. Her mind was struggling with itself, trying to make a decision.

"You can go now." The doctor said. "I suppose you have your own ways of dealing with these kind of things in the Old Kingdom."

It seemed Nick was grateful to be gone. He stood quickly and helped Lirael to her feet one she slipped her bandolier on, guiding her outside the tent. But Lirael wasn't quite yet ready to face the others. There was something she had to do first.

Lirael turned sharply and pulled Nick in close, planting a small kiss on his pale cheek. That was all she could do, for now. She wasn't brave enough for anything else.

Nick gazed at her through wide eyes, his hand grazing the spot where her lips had touched. Lirael would not look at him though. Her own eyes were downcast, and she stood away from him, as if that was the extent of any physical contact for the day on her part. But Nick, emboldened, would not let her get away that easily.

He raised one hand and cupped the back of her head, tilting her face up where he leaned in and gave her a kiss in return, but not on the cheek. Lirael froze in his arms, too surprised to do anything about it.

Though, as quickly as it had happened, it ended, and Nick pulled away, and even though Lirael was expecting him to be grinning, he wasn't. He simply looked at her through his haunted eyes, making her shiver under such close scrutiny, and there was no trace of a smile on his lips.

"For now." He said softly, then stepped out to join the others, tugging her arm to bring her along with him. Together, they went with the rest of the group to be escorted across the Wall and back into the Old Kingdom. 

Lirael and Nicholas said nothing to eachother as they walked, but they stood behind the others, hands clasped tightly together, and neither had any doubt that once the clouds cleared and the dead were mourned, there would be brigher days. 

Much brighter days.

A/N: Well? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? You tell me! I think this is a more fitting ending than the one Garth Nix wrote, but I need your opinon too! R&R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
